Una historia de Nekos (Nalu)
by Kitsu Denigel
Summary: Imagínate un mundo paralelo en Fairy tail el cual todos son mitad gatos mitad humanos. Lucy Heartfilia la cual quiere entrar al gremio de Fairy Neko y también pagar la renta de su apartamento decide ir a las audiciones para nuevos reclutas hay se encuentra con natsu el cual se volverán buenos amigos y con el tiempo esto cambiara a ser más que amigos...
1. chapter 1

Hola shabos este es mi primer fic esperó les guste y dejarme en los comentarios en que debería mejorar para que tenga más calidad y pues vamos a ello

 **MIAHHHHHHU ~ Sonaba el ronroneo de una chica gato**

 **Lucy~ ahhhh que bien dormí que hora es... Ahhh noooo ya son las 7:45, y a las 8:00 empieza la búsqueda de reclutas en Fairy Neko es uno de los gremios mas populares de Fiore.**

 **Tengo que arreglarme rápido si no no llegare, además que no tengo dinero para pagar la renta lo dijo la rubia con una cara picarona**

 **La neko rubia corrió rápidamente a su armario y se puso lo primero que vio y cambiándose rápidamente salio del apartamento en camino a Fairy Neko**

 ***Luego de un tiempo**

 **Uff* Uff* Llego la cansada rubia a la puerta de Fairy Neko**

 **Lucy~ Miauh al fin llegue... ¡A una gran fila! Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta que había una fila enorme, y camino con fatiga al final al ver al ultimo de la fila vio a un chico neko pelirrojo que tenia un neko ancestral**

 **Dato : Los nekos ancestrales son muy raros son gatos pero con especialidades cada uno con diferentes especialidad**

 **Lucy~ Hala como mola, nunca antes había visto un neko ancestral**

 **El neko pelirrojo al sorprenderse le respondió**

 **?~ Ah si este es mi neko ancestral se llama Happy su especialidad es del modo dragón**

 **El gato el cual se encontraba en la cabeza de el pelirrojo con un traje de dragón y con piel de color azul interrumpió**

 **Happy~ Hayyyy - grito saltando en la cabeza de el chico**

 **Lucy~ Guau que lindo es pero no te e preguntado tu nombre dirigiéndose a el pelirrojo**

 **?~ Yo? Me llamo Natsu le respondió agitando sus orejas**

 **Lucy~ Oh yo me llamo Lucy y dime vienes a las audiciones? Le dijo en forma de pregunta a Natsu**

 **Natsu~ Si les voy a mostrar de que estoy echo le respondió con una gran sonrisa en sus dientes**

 **Lucy~ Esperemos y los dos entremos :D haciendo una sonrisa igual de grande que el**

 **Tiempo después***

 **Lucy~ Natsu ya vas a pasar tu**

 **Natsu~ Alfin esta fila me estaba ya fastidiando Estoy Encendido Happy vamos**

 **Happy~ Aye allá voy Natsu**

 **Lucy~ Suerte chicos**

 **Luego de la audición de Natsu***

 **Lucy~ Natsu, Natsu que tal te fue?**

 **Natsu~ Me fue excelente sonriendo**

 **Happy~ Si a una destrucción le llamas una buena actuación**

 **Natsu~ Callate**

 **Lucy~ Jajaja se echo a reir.**

 **Natsu~ Bueno Lucy te deseamos suerte nosotros ya nos vamos despidiéndose con una Mano mientras caminaban al norte**

 **Lucy hablando consigo misma se dio ánimos y entro a Fairy Neko**

Bueno espero les halla gustado este primer episodio algo introductorio si veo que tiene buen recibimiento subiré el otro capitulo mas rápido asi que me despido

Chau


	2. Fairy Neko

Esteeee se que me tarde en el 2 capitulo y no es muy largo pero es porque no tuve internet y pues no pude escribir así que al menos ya esta aquí el 2 episodio

Capítulo 2: Fairy Neko

 ***abriéndose la puerta**

 **Lucy~ Creo que me fue bien en la audición me iré a tomar un baño y a dormir este día e estado muy ocupado**

 **La neko rubia rápidamente se desvitio y al entrar en el baño**

 **Natsu~ Hola Lucy saludaba con una mano**

 **Happy~ Que tal? lo decía con vos tranquila mientras estaban los dos en la bañera de la chica**

 **Lucy~ Como llegaron ustedes aquí apenas nos conocimos hoy**

 **Natsu~ Es que nos quedo tiempo libre y pues decidimos seguirte hasta tu casa y pues como tardaste mucho en irte en bañar nosotros fuimos primeros**

 **Lucy~ Eso no significa que allá motivo para que entren a mi casa sin motivo. Grito**

 ***Luego después del baño**

 **Natsu~ Y dime que tal te fue en tu audición?**

 **Lucy~ Pues creo que bien hay que esperar mañana a ver si podemos entrar siempre a sido mi sueño entrar a Fairy Neko**

 **Happy~ Oh que buena novela tienes aquí Lucy Leía Happy de una hojas que se encontraba en la mesa del escritorio**

 **Lucy~NYAAAAA No leas eso**

 **Natsu~ Ohhhh yo quiero ver Happy presta me las**

 **Mientras ellos jugaban con Lucy tirándose las hojas para que no las agarrara y así pasaron la noche los tres**

 ***En el día**

 **Natsu~ Lucy, Lucy despierta la sacaba de entre las cobijas de la cama**

 **Lucy~ A ah sss si Nat... su**

 **Happy agarro una cubeta de agua y se la tiro**

 **Lucy~Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaah se ponía los pelos de punta a la chica**

 **Lucy~ Ahora estoy toda empapada -.-**

 ***En Fairy Neko**

 ***Con un movimiento rápido Natsu abrió la puerta acompañado de Lucy y Happy**

 **Natsu~ Heeey yo soy Natsu Dragneel y soy Nuevo en Fairy Neko**

 **???~ Y que nos importa Lagartija roja Decía un gato que traía el pelo negro y cola azul**

 **Natsu~ Como te atreves llamarme así movía la cola intensamente con furia**

 **???~ Quieres pelear? No se por que te escogería de miembro de este gremio provocaba a Natsu**

 **Natsu~ Y quien eres tu para hablar sobre mi nudista**

 **???~ Yo soy Gray Fullbuster y... ya va nudista? se miraba el y veía que no tenia camisa**

 **Gray~ Como sucedió esto maldita sea nyah refunfuñón**

 **Lucy~ Pero ponte una camisa 0\\\\\0 se tapaba Lucy**

 **???~ Oigan ustedes dejen de pelear decía una neko de pelo escarlata y con armadura**

 **Gray y Natsu~ ¡Callate!**

 **???~ Como osan ... pum le estrellaba la cabeza la chica neko a los dos**

 **Happy~ Ohh tuvieron su merecido je je je con una sonrisa picarona**

 **Lucy~ y quien eres tu?**

 **???~ Yo soy Erza Scarlet**

 **Lucy~ Espero llevarnos bien le sonreía**

 ***Interrupción**

 **??? Bueno hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a Fairy neko y si están aquí ustedes han sido elegidos**

 **Yo soy Makarov el dueño de este gremio, Pero todavía no es seguro que estén aquí porque tendrán que hacer equipos y participar en la prueba de admisión a ver si están preparados**

 **Así empezó La prueba de admisión**

Espero les halla gustado traeré el próximo cap mas rápido pero por ahora conformesen con eso recuerden que apenas están empezando a conocer así que no habrá mucho nalu sin nada que decir chau


	3. Prueba de Admision

Wueno ya 3 capitulo desde aquí se vendrá el otro capitulo sera casi que puro nalu así que desde el otro capitulo empiezo lo riko shabos

Capitulo 3: Prueba de admisión

 **Lucy~Ya después que Makarov nos dijiera que teníamos que hacer una prueba de admisión en grupo y el grupo que nosotros hicimos fue...**

 **Natsu,Happy,Erza,Gray y yo**

 ***El día de la prueba**

 **Lucy~ Increíblemente hemos entrenado mucho Erza nos a liderado y Natsu y Gray Peliaban muy seguido Happy nos demostró su poder de Neko Celestial y Tenia poderes de Fuego y resistencia a este y mientras que yo ;-; e intentado conseguir nuevas llaves pero no e conseguido**

 **Makarov~ Espero y se hallan preparado para la prueba de hoy estarán desplegados en distintas partes del bosque hay tendrán que encontrarse con miembros de nuestro gremio y superarlos y llegar a la linea de meta los primeros 5 equipos que lleguen entraran en el gremio de Fairy Neko**

 **Erza~ Nyahh que emoción tenemos que prepararnos ya**

 **Natsu~ Estoy encendido**

 **Natsu~ Ayeee**

 **Gray~ Seremos los primeros en llegar**

 **Lucy~ Vamos a ello**

 **Tomaban ánimos mientras iban a la linea de salida**

 **ya preparándose todo los equipos Makarov dijo**

 **Makarov~ En sus Marcas, listos, Fuera**

 **Y así empezó La prueba de admisión De Fairy Neko**

 **Tiempo después...**

 **Erza~ Si seguimos en este camino puede ser que no nos enfrentemos con ningún rival y llevemos rapido**

 **Natsu~ Jajaja esto no sera problema para nosotros**

 **Gray~Miahhh esto no sera difícil**

 **Happy~ Pues yo no creo que sea tan fácil**

 **Lucy~ Por que lo dices?**

 **Happy~ señalo con su dedo a una sombra que apareció de repente**

 **Erza~ Como llegaste aquí? no te sentí llegar**

 **???~ Jajajaj no podrán ganarme yo soy Laxus su contrincante** **y no podrán pasarme dijo mientras tiraba un relámpago a Lucy**

 **Rápidamente Natsu interfirió mientras que Lucy no se esperaba que atacaría tan rápido,no teniendo reacción contra el ataque**

 **Natsu~Vamos a ver si es verdad de todo lo que hablas se abalanzo hacia Laxus haciendo un puño de fuego intentado golpearlo Laxus sin problemas se movió evitando el ataque de Natsu y así mismo contraatacando**

 **Lucy~ Natsuuu**

 **Erza~ No es momento de hacer ataques directos**

 **Laxus~Eso es todo lo que tienen? Provoco Laxus**

 **Erza rápidamente uso una armadura la cual era muy parecida a la que siempre llevaba pero esta tenia un diseño diferente**

 **Gray~ Yo también tengo que ayudar, Ice make: Espadas Saco su espadas de hielo apoyando a Erza**

 **Happy~ Fuego celestial Llamarada tiro Fuego por la boca con una velocidad sorprendente**

 **Laxus~ Tch un Neko celestial esto sera una molestia al decir esto esquivo nuevamente los ataques rápidamente como si se transportará**

 **Gray~ Nuestro ataques los esquiva todos**

 **Lucy~ Invocación celestial Taurus Apenas salio ataco y laxus antes de que lo atacaran se movió hacia atrás pero era rápidamente salio haciéndolo golpear contra un árbol**

 **Lucy~ Si seguimos así podremos contra el**

 **Erza~ Me temo que no eso solo fue un golpe de suerte y me temo que no esta usando ni un 10% de su poder**

 **Lucy~ No puede ser**

 **Laxus~ Aparecer dejaron de hablar bueno a horas es mi momento de** **atacar Cuerpo de rayo dijo y se volvió un rayo y rápidamente se movió y sin un parpadeo enfoco electricidad en su puño y ya muy cerca de Gray le pego el puñetazo dejándolo hundido en la** **tierra**

 **Gray~ Gah Nyah cof cof Estoy... bien** **Mente de Lucy~ Como haremos a ganar a Laxus es demasiado fuerte aun nosotros seamos 6 personas pensó ella con preocupación por si no ganarle o pasar por laxus ellos podrían quedar fuera de Fairy Neko** **Fin**


	4. aviso

hola a todos chicos que este esperando el nuevo capitulo no lo e empezado a hacer lo siento mucho pero no e tenido ni el tiempo ni las ganas de continuar pero ya me pondré a hacerlo así que esperen el nuevo cap y sean pacientes


End file.
